Marisol Lewis
Marisol Lewis is currently in Grade 11 at Degrassi Community School. She is best friends with Katie Matlin and works at Little Miss Steaks after school. She first appeared in Season 10 as a recurring character, but got promoted to a regular cast member in Season 11. 'Season 10 - Biography' Marisol is first introduced as a recurring character in season 10. She is a bubbly cheerleader with a penchant for dating jocks. She often does whatever anyone else does and doesn't choose for herself. In 99 Problems (1), she is seen with the Power Squad for their lunch meeting and then looking at the list. Later in the episode, Riley brings Marisol as a date to the barbeque, but gets her name wrong, calling her Marilyn which causes her to storm off. Marisol ends up developing a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol because Marisol borrows his notes and his phone is always ringing off the hook, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find she is very boring and copies his interests when they go to The Dot. While on their date, Drew realizes he still likes Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown, but she sees Drew staring at Alli and walks away angrily. In Love Lockdown (1), Marisol and Anya meet Chantay in order to get the Power Squad back on track. Marisol then leaves in order to meet up with her new boyfriend. 'Season 11 - Biography' In LoveGame, Marisol greets her best friend, Katie Matlin as the second semester begins. They're standing by a stand that says 'Degrassi Daily'. In What's My Age Again?, Marisol awaits Anya and Dr. Chris as they're deciding whether to get fried ice cream. Later on, KC eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. KC consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In Cry Me A River (1) she is seen with Katie at the Degrassi Daily booth, but leaves shortly before Clare walks over. Katie tells Marisol that she's a slacker and she should work hard like her. She is later seen with Katie at The Dot. Clare walks up to them to apologize to Katie, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. Clare asks Marisol to talk to her, but Marisol says that Katie avoids drama and that Clare is drama. In''' Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), KC has to take an extra shift at work which leaves Jenna upset considering she has the baby all day. At work, he complains to Marisol about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. On the phone with Jenna, KC tell her that there were "sorta a lot of dishes" which is why he got in so late. But then he tells her there was dancing. Upset, she hangs up on him. Dave joins KC for lunch, who's managing his days because of work, school and Jenna. Dave asks if he has time for fun but KC scoffs. Marisol then stops by and says she had a fun time in which KC agrees. KC asks Dave if it's weird if he had fun at work and Dave says it is and once Marisol says he had fun last night, Dave say "Oh, 'work'." In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol goes to KC at his locker and tells him about Hawaiian Night at Little Miss Steaks. Instead of saying "Everyone gets lei's" she says "everyone gets layed" causing an awkward moment. After leaving, Dave shows interest in her to KC When KC gets home Jenna hands him Tyson and shows him a baby monitor on sale of $200. KC then tells her that he needs to quit because he slept through his classes all day and that the work is too much for him to handle. Jenna encourages him by saying "Do what you need to do. You're my hero either way." She then looks longingly at the baby monitor. KC at the diner tells Marisol he has to quit, and to stop this she gets him promoted to busboy. When he tells Jenna,she's excited until she finds out that Marisol is the one who helped him. Knowing that she used to be flirty just like Marisol she gets upset. KC calms her down saying that Marisol just wanted to help. Back at the diner KC thanks Marisol for the job and they flirt leading to a hug that ends up lasting longer than appropriate.The next day at school he gives her a new MP3 that he bought just for her. To thank him she kisses him on the cheek and leaves. In Paper Planes (2), Katie along with Marisol are walking to their next class after Mr. Simpson said on the announcements that there was a hooded person in the girls change-room. Marisol tells her that she thinks it may be a creep from outside of the school that's trying to see girls "naked" or something. But Katie thinks that it's someone from their school. They both are clueless and they walk to class. In Should've Said No (1), she is seen with K.C. at her locker, flirting, while Alli and Dave are talking. She is later seen in gym with K.C. when Drew walks in. She then begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up until K.C. sends her away. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. and Drew walks up to them and apologizes. After the tournament, Marisol goes to The Dot and catches Alli and Dave there. She calls Alli, Abby though. She thinks that they are on a date. And even after they deny they are out together on a date,she says that she'll keep it a secret. In Should've Said No (2), Marisol goes to movie night with KC (behind Jenna's back). They're flirting throughout the episode and are seen watching the movie together. Also when Sadie dumps Dave, publicly, Marisol sees the whole thing happen and she mouths out the words, "wow". In''' U Don't Know (1),' Marisol is seen walking down the runway in a fancy dress with some guy. Later after the runway charity event, Adam approaches her backstage and asks tells her that he knows her and Katie are super BFFs and asks if she ever mentions him. Marisol says that she did and that she says that she finds him interesting and very nice. Marisol also says that she looks forward to going to the book thingy with him. Adam asks if she knows if Katie likes him likes him. Marisol says Adam that she's sorry but that Katie probably wouldn't because she knows that Adam has boobs and that Katie wouldn't probably date a biological girl, Adam sighs and Marisol walks away. In '''Lose Yourself (1)', Marisol is talking to KC in the hallway about wanting to flirt or get a little something going, but KC tells her that they can't because Jenna's over there trying to get back into Degrassi. He tells her that they can only flirt, etc at work. Marisol agrees. Later Marisol is mentioned that she and KC are captains in gym like always, and Jenna sort of wonders why it's always Marisol and KC. Later on, Marisol is at work flirting with KC. She wipes whip cream on his face after he tells her that she's putting too much whipped cream on the cupcakes. Marisol tells him that maybe they should have some fun, and KC replies just as Jenna walks in, KC lies to her telling her it was a game...inside joke. In Lose Yourself (2), Marisol is barely seen through the episode, but she's mentioned a lot. Especially when Jenna learns that KC's cheating on her with Marisol. The only time she is seen in the episode is when she's getting into the car with KC. Jenna sees them and she learns from Dave and Alli that KC's cheating. In Don't Panic (1), Marisol is seen helping Katie with her posters when Drew says Hi to them. Marisol thinks Drew is flirting with her and Katie asks her if she's still not over her crush. In the next scene Katie and Drew are talking to each other when Marisol comes up and Drew leaves. Marisol says that she know what they were talking about and asks Katie if Drew likes her back. Katie says she thinks Drew is interested in someone else. They are seen again in the cafeteria when Marisol runs for President along with Mo and Katie because she is jealous that Drew is dating Katie and not her. Later Drew is talking to Katie when she said that Marisol is not answering her texts. Drew offers Katie a burger but she declines. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her. Katie tries to talk to her but Marisol says she must end things with Drew for them to be friends again. Drew and Katie talk and she tries to end things with him but Drew stops her. Later when the presedential candidates are delivering their speeches. Marisol has a short confident speech but Katie struggles with her's. While Katie is speaking Marisol buts saying that Katie is stepping on people to get what she wants and Katie comes back saying she's a hyprocrite because she stole K.C. right under his babymama's (Jenna) nose. Mr. Simspon steps in and makes them sit down. Katie confronts Marisol in the hallways trying to reconcile with her but she declines saying Drew doesn't know alot about her and gives the impression she is going to tell Drew about her bulimia struggles. Marisol walks in on Drew and Katie kissing and asks Drew if he knew Katie's secret Drew doesn't know what she's talking about but then Marisol says Katie is bulimic. When Drew ask Katie if it is true Katie denies it. In''' Don't Panic (2),' Marisol walks into the school and says some remark. Katie fires back at her, and then tells her that Drew is a great kisser. After Katie walks to the paper room where Drew walks in and tells her that he's there for her no matter what, but after he leaves Katie feels weak and turns to cheese puffs to calm her down. Later Katie's being interviewed on Dave and Adam's Mano-A-Mano show. Katie tells them that the rumors are all a lie and that Marisol doesn't know what she's doing. Drew also comes in to support Katie. Dave then decides to use a lie-detector app and when it comes to the question if she's bulimic it says she's lying. Katie frantic suggests that it's cheap and that it doesn't work properly. After she runs to the bathroom and tries to throw up, but stops herself and starts crying. Marisol walks in and hears her, she calls for Katie asking if she's alright. Katie walks out and tells her that it's pathetic what's happening and tells Marisol that she's dead to her. After Katie confronts Drew and tells her that the rumors are true and that it started in a soccer camp where she felt fatter than the other girls. Drew tells her that he'll be there for her no matter what since he has problems of his own. They plan on winning the election and running Marisol down. At the elections, Katie goes to share her speech but is booed and hears comments about her bulimia, Marisol (who suggested parties for her campaign) steps in when Katie is about to reveal that it's true and tells all that she's dropping out and that it was her who made up the rumors. Katie then wins the election and crowns Marisol the Vice President after making up. But, Drew feels that he can't be around Katie when Marisol's there because he doesn't understand how she can forgive her. In '''Take A Bow (1)', Katie and Marisol are in the hallways talking about Drew not accepting their friendship. Drew walks up to them and Katie asks him out for Prom. Drew tells her obviously yes, and that it will be a special night. He also tells her that he can accept their friendship, although he may not understand it. At the Dot, Katie rushes to Marsiol and tells her that Drew's okay with their friendship, she also mentions that she's taking Drew and that Drew wants to make it a "special night". Marisol is happy and tells Katie that after prom, Drew will likely going to try to have sex with her. Marisol tells her to tell Drew she is a virgin and is not ready to give that up, plus she only kissed two other boys before Drew. In Take A Bow (2), Katie tells Marisol that she isn't ready for sex and explains that Drew is very excited.Drew walks in tells Katie he's clean and they plan a date in his basement. At Drew's house, when he is about to make a move, Marisol shows up, lying to them and saying that she's lost her keys. Marisol and Katie talk through the movie, with Drew becoming annoyed with Marisol as a result, and kicks her out. Drew then tries again and Katie tells him she told Marisol to come, as she isn't quite ready to have sex. Drew admits that he invited her over to meet his mom. Katie meets Audra and they seem to get along ok.